Por Conveniência
by Bruna Jones
Summary: Dois reinos, uma briga eterna. Como trazer a paz para dois mundos diferentes? Nada melhor que um casamento entre os dois herdeiros!
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

Já passavam das duas da madrugada quando uma sombra se moveu silenciosamente pela noite afora, entrando no pátio central da aldeia, a essa hora já deserto. Vestindo uma túnica que cobria da cabeça aos pés, sentou-se em um dos bancos enquanto deixava a mente vagar. Mas antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer um de seus problemas ouviu, vindo de algum lugar não muito longe, um leve farfalhar de folhas que aguçou seus instintos de guerreiro. Tateou por baixo da túnica se assegurando de que estava com sua espada e então segurou firmemente em sua bainha. Caminhava em passos lentos e silenciosos na direção da floresta que dividia os dois reinos e que produzira o ruído de passos. Cada vez mais fundo nas entranhas da floresta, como que seduzido pelo desejo de uma batalha que pudesse distraí-lo do turbilhão de pensamentos que ele registrava no momento. Uma coruja soou ao alto o fazendo se desequilibrar por alguns segundos, tempo suficiente para que uma outra sombra, que definitivamente não era a sua, se postasse no lado oposto em que estava. Se recompôs imediatamente desembainhando a espada com firmeza e a apontou para o estranho, que acabou por imitar seu gesto. O brilhos dos cristais e rubis que cravejavam as espadas à luz da lua, que agora apontavam uma à outra, os fez fecharem os olhos por alguns segundos. E não precisaram de nem mais um minutos após abrirem os olhos para reconhecerem um ao outro.  
- Charlie. – Falou com desdém o homem que se encontrava antes na aldeia.  
- Carlisle. – Respondeu ainda mais amargamente o estranho na floresta.  
Como se travassem uma batalha visual, continuaram se olhando mortalmente por alguns minutos, até que Carlisle se manifestou.  
- O que faz o bondoso Rei de Icemoon vagando pela floresta essa hora da noite? – Disse enquanto desenhava um sorriso maldoso em seus lábios.  
- O mesmo que você, Rei de Firesun! Atormentado demais para ficar ao lado do leito da mulher enquanto ela pari nossa cria. – Ele respondeu com firmeza fazendo uma expressão de choque passar pelos olhos de Carlisle, que logo embainhou a espada e tentou parecer mais cordial.  
Charlie fez o mesmo e estendeu uma das mãos para que Carlisle pudesse cumprimentá-lo. Depois de um aperto cordial e firme se fizeram uma pequena reverência e estouraram em risos. Como se fossem bons e velhos amigos apoiaram-se um no ombro do outro e trotaram pela floresta conversando sobre os acontecidos do dia.  
A esposa de ambos estava dando a luz em seus respectivos castelos, enquanto eles tentavam manter a calma do lado de fora. Era impossível continuar ouvindo os gritos e lamúrias de dor que ecoavam pelo salão principal, o que os fez saírem para refrescarem os pensamentos. Chegando ao ponto em que se encontraram.  
- Meu velho amigo Carlisle, o que faremos com o tempo que passa rápido demais? – Disse Charlie enquanto se sentava em cima de um tronco seco.  
- Parece-me que ainda ontem nós corríamos por essa floresta acertando pombas com estilingues. – O amigo gorducho completou rindo.  
- Bons tempos. – Charlie suspirou. – Aqueles em que conseguíamos correr. – Ele emendou olhando pra Carlisle e passando as mãos em sua barriga igualmente redonda quando caíram na gargalhada.  
Riram por mais um tempo se lembrando de como eram quando crianças. Eles sempre foram amigos, mas sempre mantiveram isso em segredo devido aos seus ancestrais. Vinham de famílias tradicionais que eram inimigas desde o início dos tempos. E se soubessem a amizade que cultivavam acabariam por serem cruelmente castigados. Felizmente haviam conseguido esconder perfeitamente toda a camaradagem e seus pais se foram, os deixando responsáveis por seus reinos. Charlie se tornou rei de Icemoon, e Carlisle, rei de Firesun. Acabaram perdendo o contato, pois tinham que manter as aparências cada um para com seu povo. Estavam tão acostumados a se tratarem mal que sempre que se encontravam faziam uma pequena cena como a de alguns minutos atrás. Mas há poucos meses haviam se reunido e decidiram que, assim que seus herdeiros nascessem, seriam prometidos um ao outro, se possível, na esperança de reinar a paz entre os dois reinos e de finalmente poderem voltar a se encontrar sem ser as escondidas. Esse assunto não demorou a surgir naquela noite. Foi entre risadas e lembranças que eles puderam escutar a comemoração em ambos os castelos.  
- Pois que com este barulho só pode ter nascido meu descendente! – Disse Carlisle todo orgulhoso.  
- Digo o mesmo, meu caro amigo. - Completou Charlie. – Tenho que ir agora, meu caro. Vemo-nos daqui a uma semana para resolvermos tudo que há de ser resolvido, passe bem Carlisle.  
Ele disse enquanto praticamente corria em direção ao castelo. Antes que Carlisle sumisse de vista também lembrou de gritar.  
- Felicitações, meu velho amigo!  
- Para você também, Charlie. – Ele ouviu de um Carlisle que se embrenhava na mata em direção ao seu castelo.


	2. Chapter 1

As notícias corriam rápido e todos já sabiam dos herdeiros reais; os herdeiros de dois reinos que não encontravam paz há tantos séculos. Já estava perto do nascer do sol quando uma mulher e seu marido se dirigiam ao castelo de Firesun. As vielas ainda estavam vazias devido ao horário adiantado, mas Alan, marido de Judith, já estava quase atrasado para o começo da terceira reunião pela paz dos condados da Inglaterra. Ele era representante do povo de Icemoon, fora escolhido pela pouca idade e boa habilidade de falar, tinha duas filhas na idade de dez e oito anos e já podia imaginar que, novamente, a reunião não daria em nada. Essas reuniões aconteciam a cada quatro anos, sendo que esta era apenas a terceira. Foi criada pelos reis de Firesun e Icemoon logo após a morte dos antigos reis e rainhas. As reuniões tinham um objetivo claro, mas que nunca fora alcançado: fazer a paz reinar entre os dois reinos inimigos.

A medida que se aproximavam do castelo, burburinhos e sussurros iam tomando formas. Judith foi na frente se apresentar aos guardas da ponte levadiça, mas seu marido não demorou a alcançá-la. Os guardas baixaram a ponte e depois de atravessarem-na, se despediram. Judith foi tomar seu lugar como babá da pequena Isabella e Alan foi em direção ao salão onde era realizada a reunião. Assim que entrou pôde notar que não estava tão atrasado assim, pois ainda faltavam algumas pessoas importantes. Seguiu seu caminho até a mesa dos representantes, mas antes que se sentasse avistou o Rei Charlie conversando com um de seus conselheiros e se encaminhou até ele fazendo uma reverência profunda ao cumprimentá-lo.

- É um prazer, Vossa Majestade! - Ele disse voltando a postura ereta quando Charlie lhe puxou para um abraço.

- Já lhe disse que não precisa dessas formalidades, meu caro Alan. Judith trabalha conosco desde menina e você já pode sentir-se em casa. – Charlie disse simpático fazendo Alan corar um pouco.

- Eu vim parabenizá-lo pelo nascimento da pequena Isabella. – Disse amistoso.

- Obrigado amigo, ela com certeza é uma benção em minha vida. Aquela pequena será ardente e impetuosa como seu cabelo de fogo. Vou ter que preparar meu arsenal de armas para quando começarem os pretendentes. – Charlie brincou antes de se dirigir ao seu lugar.

E então a idéia veio tão clara e repentina na mente de Alan que ele não sabia como não havia pensado nisso antes. Era uma solução tão simples para tudo que eles queriam que ele ainda não acreditava que ninguém tivesse pensado em algo assim. Sorriu feliz consigo mesmo e marchou para o seu lugar de costume. E então a reunião começou.

Carlisle e Charlie se sentavam em cantos opostos nos dois lugares de mais destaque que tinha no salão. Lord Byron, um dos conselheiros reais de Carlisle, abriu a reunião falando sobre um acordo de paz entre os exércitos do norte que dera muito certo e que poderia ser feito também um acordo entre as aldeias para selarem a paz entre elas. Como o maior problema entre os reinos eram exatamente as aldeias que se declaravam inimigas uma das outras, logo vieram protestos e mais protestos contra essa solução. Os representantes do povo não iriam admitir esse acordo sem nada em troca.

Alan esperava paciente sua hora de falar enquanto mais idéias falhas como a primeira foram jogadas no lixo. Estava tão entretido pensando em todo um plano que não notou que todos lhe encaravam esperando que falasse até Charlie lhe gritar o nome, fazendo-o saltar da cadeira.

- Perdão Majestade. – Disse fazendo uma reverência com a cabeça.

- E sua sugestão? Qual é? – Perguntou um Lord Byron ainda desgostoso por ter sua solução rejeitada mais uma vez.

- Pois bem, - Ele começou enquanto se levantava. – Se bem estou informado, o Rei Charlie e sua esposa Renee nos presentearam com a doce Isabella, exato? – Olhou para Charlie que concordou com a cabeça tentando descobrir aonde Alan queria chegar. – E o Rei Carlisle e sua esposa Esme com o adorável Edward? – Encarou Carlisle que também confirmou com a cabeça. – Bom, minha mãe, quando eu era ainda um menino, adorava me contar histórias antigas.

- Ninguém quer ouvir o que sua mãe fazia quando você era um bebê, Alan. – Lord Byron o interrompeu.

- Deixe ele terminar, caro Byron. – Charlie olhou duro para o Lord que se encolheu na cadeira e murmurou algo antes de Alan retornar a falar.

- Como eu estava dizendo, ela me contava histórias antigas. A maioria delas sobre reinos inimigos que encontravam a paz em um casamento.

Todos se encararam confusos com o rumo que Alan dava na reunião.

- O que teria um casamento a ver com nossa situação Alan? – Perguntou Carlisle.

- Tudo. Pensem comigo, os dois reinos estão atrás de mais riquezas e de paz. Ambos tiveram herdeiros, uma menina e um menino. Um casamento pela paz entre eles acabaria com todos os problemas. Seria como uma união dos dois reinos. Poder em dobro, riquezas em dobro, soldados e guardas em dobro. E até a floresta que divide os dois reinos poderia começar a ser usada para cultivo.

Charlie e Carlisle já não ouviam mais o que Alan falava e se encaravam esperançosos, podiam ver nos olhos de todos que estavam ali que a paz estava mais perto do que podia imaginar.

Naquela mesma noite foi feita uma festa em comemoração ao novo acordo. Os aldeões dos dois reinos nunca haviam visto tal fartura e por isso estavam felizes por finalmente selarem a paz entre os dois reinos. Podiam-se ouvir as comemorações mesmo do outro lado da montanha e aldeões de reinos vizinhos apareceram curiosos pra saber o motivo de tanto alarde.

Quando a festa terminou e todos se retiravam para suas casas, os dois reis se reuniram com seus conselheiros para selar o acordo oficialmente. Demoraram horas pensando nas condições para que o casamento acontecesse e por fim decidiram que o melhor seria redigir um contrato pré-nupcial. Chamaram o escrivão e mais alguns conselheiros reais para ajudarem nas cláusulas do contrato. Passaram quase a noite toda trancados naquela enorme sala até o contrato estar de acordo com todos os lados.

Contrato da União do Reino Firesun e do Reino Icemoon pelo casamento de Edward Masen Cullen e Isabella Antonieta de Castanha Marie Swan.

1- Fica decidido que, para o bem dos dois reinos, as respectivas crianças, Isabella Antonieta de Castanha Marie Swan e Edward Masen Cullen, se casarão no dia 13 de setembro de 1480, quando terão 10 anos de vida, e viverão em seu próprio castelo, que já está em obras, o Castelo de SunMoon. As obras estão sendo ministradas pelos dois reinos.

2- Por concordância de ambas as partes, suas riquezas serão divididas igualmente, incluindo os feudos espalhados do outro lado da montanha. Os dois herdarão TUDO que está dentro da área que cerca os dois reinos.

3- Para melhor garantir o futuro e a saúde dos herdeiros, serão chamados os mais ágeis servos para cuidarem do bem estar dos futuros noivos em SunMoon.

4- Devido a circunstâncias em que se casarão, fica constatado que será de má fé os obrigar a uma noite de núpcias. Então decidimos que, pela integridade física e moral do casal, os votos do casamento não serão acompanhados do envolvimento carnal.

5- E por fim, para a garantia de herdeiros, assim que completarem dezoito anos, fica decretado que terão a adiada noite de núpcias. Será realizada uma cerimônia para o ritual do casamento, que será o segundo, e logo após os empregados deverão deixar o castelo ao anoitecer para a privacidade dos noivos.

...

Charlie passou os olhos pelo contrato mais uma vez, só pra se certificar de que tudo estava mesmo correto. Então virou seus olhos para a menina que estava parada em frente ao espelho. Ela tinha cabelos longos que desciam abaixo dos ombros e brilhavam na cor do fogo. Eram levemente ondulados, o que lhe dava um ar angelical, que contradizia totalmente sua personalidade. Seus olhos de um mel translúcido continham medo e determinação em seu brilho. Vestida com um longo vestido branco todo bordado e com um arranjo floral na cabeça, ela aparentava ter muito mais idade do que realmente tinha. Seus olhos passeavam pela imagem refletida no espelho até encontrarem os olhos de seu pai logo atrás de si.

- Papai, eu não quero me casar. Não com aquele pateta do Edward! – Ela suplicou enquanto se virava para encará-lo.

- Minha pequena Isabella, eu não posso fazer nada quanto as desavenças entre vocês, mas esse é único jeito de decretar a paz, meu anjo. – Charlie respondeu enquanto a fitava carinhoso.

Os olhos da pequena se fecharam por alguns segundos deixando que algumas lágrimas deslizassem pela sua face rosada e deixando um rastro úmido nas maças de rosto.

- Mas vocês viveram em paz todos esses anos sem que eu precisasse me casar. Porque você veio com isso agora? – Ela perguntou levantando uma das mãos para secar as lágrimas teimosas.

- Vivemos sim, querida. – Seu pai respondeu sereno enquanto a ajudava a limpar as poucas lágrimas. – Porém com a esperança desse casamento que hoje vai acontecer. Você já conhece toda a história, meu bem, e também conhece o povo do reino. Eles mais do que nunca estão depositando sua confiança em você.

Ele encarou os olhos de sua filha, que com apenas dez anos já tinha tanta responsabilidade nas costas. Por um momento ele pensou em desistir de tudo e não permitir que sua filha sofresse se casando, mas ele logo voltou à realidade se lembrando que era isso ou o povo se revoltaria contra eles. Charlie sabia que ela continuaria teimando até entrar na igreja e a única solução que viu para que ela não se expressasse por um bom tempo não o agradou. Charlie não gostava de ter que ser rígido com ela, de cobrar coisas dela, mas não viu outra escapatória senão essa. Ela era uma garota determinada e orgulhosa e ele tinha certeza que ela não o desapontaria caso ele pedisse isso dela. Virou as costas para a garota tentando controlar sua expressão e quando se voltou para ela novamente mantinha o queixo travado e os olhos sérios.

- E eu também, espero que você não me decepcione Isabella. – Ele completou a encarando duramente. Mesmo com o coração dolorido ele sabia que isso era o certo a se fazer. A menina desistiu logo de seus argumentos e marchou com o pai para fora do quarto observando cada pequeno detalhe do castelo que talvez não voltasse a ver tão cedo. Deixou um sorriso escapar ao encontrar sua sorridente mãe a esperando na beira da escadaria. Ela pegou as mãos de sua pequena com delicadeza enquanto admirava sua aparência. Mesmo na infância, Isabella tinha uma beleza fora do comum. E isso não passava despercebido aos olhos de ninguém, a não ser daquele que fora prometido a ela. Desde que se conheciam por gente se tratavam como cão e gato. Eles eram totalmente diferentes, como preto e branco, dor e prazer, vinho e água, trevas e luz. Nenhum dos reis ou rainhas sabiam qual seria, ao certo, o destino daquele jovem casal, todos temiam que isso tudo fosse um erro que os perpetuaria a uma vida desgostosa. Mas era tarde demais pra desistir. A catedral estava lotada e um burburinho de empolgação tomava conta do local. Se desfez assim que os primeiros acordes da marcha nupcial ressaram no templo. Isabella segurou firme na mão de seu pai e seguiu em direção ao altar. Edward fez questão de colocar uma careta horrenda no rosto quando viu a menina apontar do outro lado do tapete vermelho que se estendia por quase toda a igreja. Seu pai não perdeu tempo e lhe deu um discreto beliscão, que o fez forçar um sorriso nos lábios. A melodia parecia lenta demais e tudo que os dois queriam era que aquela tortura terminasse o mais rápido possível. O arcebispo parecia tão cansado e fraco e o cheiro da colônia forte do pajem revirava o estômago das duas crianças, tudo parecia colaborar para que o tempo se arrastasse como numa tortura lenta que dilacerava toda sua vontade de sorrir ou pensar em coisas boas. Tudo aconteceu lentamente. O arcebispo ditava palavras que eles nem ao menos conheciam o significado e seus pais sorriam como adolescentes o tempo todo. Uma das amas de Isabella trouxe dois anéis dourados incrustados de brilhante, os quais as duas crianças enfiaram as pressas no anelar esquerdo. E então o padre falou algo que fez todo o povo presente comemorar. Finalmente parecia haver acabado e os herdeiros suspiravam aliviados enquanto as pessoas iam até eles para os cumprimentarem. Filas e mais filas se estendiam pelos corredores da igreja, todos interessados em chegar logo ao local da festança e se esbaldar no vinho e na carne. Enquanto isso as duas crianças saíam pelos fundos da igreja indo direto para uma carruagem enorme e branca. Os cavalos que a puxavam eram os mais bem tratados das redondezas e por isso a viagem até o novo lar deles não demoraria pouco mais que seis horas.

Isabella sentou-se o mais distante possível de Edward apoiando os braços em cima do volumoso vestido de noiva e analisando a perspectiva de não poder, ao menos, participar de sua festa de casamento. Enquanto todos se divertiam em sua antiga casa ela rumava para um futuro indefinido ao lado do garoto que mais odiava no mundo. Edward brincava com seu violão recém comprado na Itália, fazendo um barulho altamente irritante por ser sua primeira vez no instrumento e, sabendo que isso irritava a menina, acabava por arranhar com mais força as cordas do instrumento. Isabella respirava fundo e as vezes contava até dez para não gritar, mas era difícil. Era penosamente doloroso ter que pensar no resto de sua vida enclausurada ao lado daquele animal irritante ao qual teria que chamar de marido.

A garota fechou os olhos e com uma maturidade incomum pra uma criança de dez anos se pôs a pensar no rumo que sua vida tomara. Ela ficou dias sem entender o porquê de tanto fuzuê no castelo até seu querido pai lhe contar sobre o casamento. Mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria se rebelar contra isso ela tentou fugir na calada da noite, mas descobriu que seu quarto estava sendo vigiado. Só o que lhe restava era se conformar com o seu destino e esperar. Durante dias ela tentava encontrar a maneira perfeita de lidar com tudo isso, e a solução que sua pouca idade lhe permitiu encontrar foi ignorar o garoto que estava agora ao seu lado fazendo um barulho grotesco e ensurdecedor ao seu ouvido.

Ela procurou então se concentrar em outros assuntos e deixou sua mente explorar por entre seus maiores desejos, e acabou escolhendo pensar em como ela desejava viver um verdadeiro conto de fadas. Ela podia imaginar um campo aberto enorme, onde as flores cobriam tudo como um delicado véu colorido. O vento elevava seus cabelos cor de fogo para trás e fazia seus olhos se fecharem algumas vezes. Um cavalo branco se fazia ouvir descendo uma colina ao longe, cavalgado por um belo cavalheiro que não tinha absolutamente nada em comum com a realidade que agora lhe estourava os tímpanos. Ela sorriu desiludida enquanto observava a estrada passar e nem notou quando Edward desistiu de tocar seu novo instrumento para observá-la.

- Me desculpe por ter te jogado naquele rio. – O menino disse tirando Isabella do transe repentino.

Ela olhou assustada pra ele até entender do que ele falava. Na última briga que tiveram ele acabou jogando-a em um riozinho que corria atrás da aldeia de FireSun. Ela sentiu o sangue ferver apenas com a memória, um de seus melhores vestidos foi para o lixo por causa daquela brincadeira estúpida dele.

- Não. – Ela respondeu dura virando novamente os olhos para a estrada de terra.

Ele a encarou frustrado e revirou os olhos antes de voltar a falar.

- Deixe de ser chata e me ajude a tentar melhorar a nossa convivência.

Ela suspirou e respondeu sem tirar os olhos da janela.

- Mesmo que eu tente, você sabe que de nada vai adiantar. Você sempre está arranjando motivos para me atormentar.

- E se eu prometer que irei parar? – Ele sugeriu enquanto guardava o violão debaixo do banco.

- Você não iria parar. E agora, por favor, me deixe com meus pensamentos e cuide de sua vida. – Ela respondeu acidamente para Edward, que botou um bico na cara e se virou para o outro lado.

Ela acabou, por fim, adormecendo e não pôde notar o olhar constante do menino sobre ela. Ele não sabia se a asfixiava propositalmente para não ter que aturar a convivência ou endeusava sua beleza extraordinária. Ela parecia tão delicada e frágil que o fazia ter vontade de provocá-la a vida toda só para ver o lindo tom de vermelho que invadia seu rosto quando estava raivosa. No meio de tudo isso ele nem percebeu quando a carruagem adentrou os terrenos da aldeia de SunMoon. Foi só quando a carruagem parou abruptamente, acordando uma Isabella confusa, que ele pôde notar que haviam chegado. Um dos cocheiros abriu a porta para ajudar a princesa a descer. Ela ainda estava um pouco sonolenta, por isso ao invés de andar por si própria agarrou-se ao pescoço do cocheiro, que sorriu ao entender o que ela queria, e a carregou até o castelo, com Edward ao seu encalço observando todo o terreno. "O castelo é realmente lindo!", pensou o menino encarando a grande construção a sua frente. Era exatamente como a inovada arquitetura da França, só que localizada na Inglaterra. O tom de azul do telhado combinava perfeitamente com o branco que decorava o resto das paredes. Havia várias e enormes janelas, o que o fazia imaginar o quão claro e aconchegante deveria ser. Como todo bom castelo era protegido por um fosso enorme e cheio d'água, que contornava toda a extensão do castelo, e recheado de crocodilos enormes. Uma ponte os levava direto ao grande portão principal, que estava aberto à espera deles, e logo depois um pátio enorme e com imensos jardins floridos. Entraram por um caminho no jardim do meio e seguiram em direção ao castelo.

Assim que entraram pela porta um sorriso veio aos lábios dos Reis e Rainhas que os esperavam sentados em seus tronos. Edward correu para abraçar a mãe e Renee pegou Isabella dos braços do cocheiro, agradecendo-o e dispensando-o com um leve movimento da cabeça. Não demorou muito e estavam sozinhos na grande sala central. Os reis conversavam animadamente com Edward enquanto as rainhas levaram Isabella para o seu quarto no segundo piso do castelo. A menina abriu os grandes e castanhos olhos assim que foi colocada na cama e sorriu ao ver a mãe.

- Mamãe! – Disse enquanto abraçava ternamente a rainha. – Pensei que você não fosse vir junto comigo! – Ela confessou aliviada por ver a mãe ali.

Renee olhou pesarosa para a filha e sorriu docemente enquanto dizia:

- Meu bem, eu não vou poder ficar. Eu só vim me certificar de que tudo está no lugar certo. – Ela acariciava os longos cabelos da menina que agora suspirava desanimada.

As duas rainhas se entreolharam e se sentaram ao lado da menina até que ela dormisse novamente e quando desceram, encontraram seus maridos ainda conversando e Edward dormindo em um dos tronos. Sorriram e chamaram a atenção de Carlisle e Charlie, que até então estavam entretidos numa conversa sobre a criação de gansos na Floresta conjunta onde se encontraram dez anos atrás. Eles carregaram Edward até o quarto e cuidadosamente ajeitaram-no em uma cama do lado oposto a de Isabella. Desceram, encontrando suas rainhas e dando os últimos avisos pra que tudo corresse bem no castelo no período em que eles não estivessem presentes, afinal só iriam fazer visitas uma vez por mês. Antes de saírem se entreolharam sorrindo cúmplices e desejaram que estivessem mesmo tomando a decisão certa.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo Dois

Quase sete meses depois e tudo o que se ouvia durante as tardes naquele castelo eram os gritos inconformados e revoltados de Isabella para com as travessuras de Edward. Ela não podia acreditar que ele pudesse ser tão infantil, tudo bem, ele tinha só dez anos. Mas ela também tinha e estava lidando com tudo muito melhor do que ele que só queria saber de irritá-la até a morte.

Ela bufava raivosa enquanto olhava o estrago que ele havia feito nas plantas que ela tentara cultivar no imenso jardim. Um arrependido Edward se encolhia logo atrás dela preparado para o pior quando ela se virou para ele. Mas pelo contrário do que ele esperava, ela não gritou, simplesmente jogou as mãos para o alto e fechou os olhos com força procurando se acalmar. Quando falou sua voz saiu fraca.

- Eu desisto Edward! – ela disse o encarando frustrada. – Desisto. Você parece que não quer que isso tudo dê certo, só faz bagunça. Eu não quero ter que levar esse casamento nas costas!

Ele a olhou triste e suspirou pesadamente antes de se pronunciar.

- Me desculpe Isabella! Eu realmente não queria que você pensasse isso. É só que... – ele respirou um pouco antes de falar. – eu , bom , eu sinto falta deles... – ele disse e Isabella logo entendeu que ele se referia aos seus pais. E então a realidade a atingiu com um baque. Ela tentara a todo custo afastar a memória de que seus pais não haviam voltado ao castelo depois do casamento e ter isso na mente mais uma vez fez sua expressão se contorcer numa careta enquanto outro suspiro escapava de seus lábios.

Nesse momento Alan apareceu ao lado de Judith pedindo que eles entrassem pois o jantar seria servido. O jantar transcorreu silencioso e após estarem fartos os dois se retiraram sendo seguidos por seus fiéis servos, que foram dispensados quando chegaram ao quarto. Edward lhe desejou um boa noite e apagou o castiçal que ficava do seu lado no quarto antes de se deitar. Isabella seguiu o exemplo dele, mas simplesmente não conseguiu dormir. Se revirarava inquieta na cama e seus pensamentos só tinham uma direção. Seus pais! Eles não tinham mais ido visitá-los e isso a machucava por dentro. Sentia falta deles, mas não queria admitir isso pra si mesma, sempre fora bastante orgulhosa para deixar de lado sua pose de forte. Mas as lágrimas que começaram a descer pelo seu rosto levaram quase todo o orgulho para longe e ela deixou escapar um longo soluço. Em menos de um segundo sentiu a beirada de sua cama afundar e o olhar preocupado de Edward queimar na sua nuca mesmo no escuro.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou com a voz baixa.

Ela engoliu outro soluço e falhou na tentativa de fazer uma voz firme quando disse:

- Eu estou ótima! Vá deitar Edward.

Ouviu-o bufar insatisfeito e esperou que ele se levantasse e voltasse para sua cama. Mas ele nem se dignou a movimentar um músculo.

- Você está tão bem que está até soluçando de emoção por isso. – Ele disse com sarcasmo enquanto revirava os olhos. – Me diga o que você tem Isabella, eu só quero lhe ajudar.

Ela apertou os olhos impedindo que mais lágrimas caíssem e se sentou na cama. Encarou a silhueta que a sombra dele formava e deu um meio sorriso ao perceber a bagunça que o cabelo dele estava. Mas logo seu sorriso sumiu quando sentiu que as lágrimas voltavam a deslizar pelo seu rosto. Mesmo no escuro Edward percebeu um brilho descendo pelo rosto de Isabella e assim que entendeu que ela havia voltado a chorar subiu sua mão até o rosto da menina e limpou a lágrima que caía.

- Bella! – ele disse quando ela se jogou em seus braços e disparou a soluçar desesperada.

Sentiu sua camisa do pijama ficando molhada, mas não se importou, ver a garota daquele jeito lhe apertava o coração e ele só podia pensar em consolá-la. Apertou os braços em volta dela tentando lhe passar segurança e isso pareceu funcionar, pois aos poucos a garota foi se acalmando. Quando ele percebeu que ela já não chorava mais a guiou para trás até que ela estivesse deitada. Se levantou e Isabella pensando que ele voltaria pra cama dele disse em um tom um pouco alto demais.

- Não! – ao notar que estava segurando firmemente a mão do garoto a soltou e sentiu as bochechas queimarem. Deu graças aos céus que estava escuro e escondeu a cara no travesseiro.

Edward sorriu abertamente e pulou para o outro lado da cama da menina se deitando embaixo das cobertas de frente para ela. Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos avermelhados da garota e sussurrou para que ela ouvisse.

- Eu não ia embora, eu só estava tirando os calçados.

Ela o olhou confusa e sorriu envergonhada ao perceber a gafe que cometera, ia esconder o rosto novamente no travesseiro quando sentiu a mão dele lhe impedindo.

- Não fique com vergonha.- ele disse enquanto lhe acariciava as bochechas.

Ela encostou calmamente o rosto no travesseiro de modo que pudesse olhar diretamente nos olhos dele.

Ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo até que ela suspirou e disse.

- Você sente falta deles? – sua voz saiu num sussurro.

Edward imediatamente entendeu o _porque_ dela estar triste e sentiu uma vontade imensa de abraça-la mais uma vez.

- Sinto. – ele respondeu depois de um tempo. – Mas eu tento não me ocupar muito com esse sentimento porque eu sei que eles devem ter muitos bons motivos para não aparecerem depois de seis meses e meio. Acho que tudo que eu faço pra te irritar tem o intuito indireto de me distrair. – ele confessou enquanto um sorriso divertido surgia em seus lábios. Isabella o encarou incrédula e lhe deu um tapinha no braço que estava descoberto fazendo Edward gargalhar. – Me desculpe. – ele disse enquanto se recuperava dos risos.

O silêncio voltou a reinar e Isabella sentiu que era hora de cortar o assunto. Esticou o pé até tocar o de Edward e enquanto encarava aquele olhos extremamente azuis lhe disse:

- Boa noite Ed.

Ele sorriu ao ouvi-la chamar-lhe pelo seu apelido. Deslizou um dos dedos pelo rosto dela e antes que ela pudesse reagir grudou seus lábios aos dela num selinho totalmente desajeitado. Mas não durou muito e ele já estava com a cabeça no travesseiro novamente.

- Boa noite Bella.

...

A chuva castigava o telhado do castelo tirando o pouco sono que restava de Isabella. Edward sumira com um dos empregados após o jantar e não havia voltado ainda. Antes de sair de perto dela ele a olhara de um jeito indecifrável e um pouco culpado e isso a deixou totalmente confusa. Depois _**daquela**_ noite eles estavam se entendendo melhor, mas ela podia sentir que isso não duraria muito, um aperto dolorido no peito lhe informava que sua tranqüilidade ia ser brutalmente abalada, mas ela preferiu ignorar esse sentimento.

Enquanto ela encarava os estranhos desenhos que as gotas de chuva formavam na sua janela conseguia imaginar muitos motivos para ele não estar ali agora, mas infelizmente, ou não, nenhum deles era plausível o suficiente para que ela acreditasse ser verdade. Ela riu ao pensar na possibilidade de ele estar com outra, era totalmente incabível. Não fazia nem um ano que haviam se casado e um garoto com dez anos não significava perigo ou traição, mas sim aventuras. Ele devia estar resolvendo alguns problemas em relação ao reino e isso a perturbava, ele era tão novo para começar a se preocupar. Sentiu que não conseguiria mais dormir e enquanto se levantava decidiu que merecia um pouco de diversão. Em sete meses de casamento ela já tinha esquecido o que era ser criança com tantas responsabilidades novas lhe assombrando. Calçou sua sapatilha, acendeu um par de velas do castiçal que pendia na parede do quarto e saiu pelos corredores do castelo para explorá-lo, ainda conhecia pouco daquela construção enorme e maravilhosa. Entrou em uma das inúmeras portas e ali encontrou algo que lhe chamou a atenção. A sala estava completamente vazia a não ser por uma tela em branco sobre um suporte, algumas tintas espalhadas graciosamente no chão ao lado da mesma e vários pincéis. Colocou o castiçal no chão e foi em direção à tela, alguns meses antes fora a algumas aulas de pintura e simplesmente havia adorado. Mas então toda essa confusão de casamento pela paz não permitiu que continuasse a freqüentar as aulas e ela acabou esquecendo de como se sentia bem quando pintava. Suas mãos coçavam para que ela pintasse algo, mas mal tinha acabado de começar a descobrir as coisas desse castelo, ainda tinha muito o que ver. Sorriu para si mesma e voltou a pegar o castiçal do chão enquanto saía da sala. Parou em frente a porta da mesma e memorizou o local onde ficava para que pudesse fazer um visita mais tarde. E então voltou ao seu caminho visitando mais salas, todas praticamente iguais, enormes quartos com camas estupendamente convidativas. Um pouco irritada por ter desistido de pintar para ver vários quartos iguais Isabella nem notou quando topou com uma escrivaninha de madeira no meio do corredor. Abismada se perguntou o que ela estava fazendo ali, mas logo entendeu ao notar que ela tampava o acesso a uma porta pequena e escura. A curiosidade lhe comichava as orelhas e ela deu um passo em direção ao canto da escrivaninha no intuito de empurra-la para longe, mas uma voz fez seus músculos congelarem aonde estavam. Ela conhecia muito bem aquela voz e virou o rosto procurando por Edward escondido em algum lugar, mas ele não estava a vista. Sacudiu a cabeça certa de que já estava alucinando e ia se afastar dali quando a risada dele ecoou pelo corredor. Mas não era só a risada dele, outra risada mais fina e tímida o acompanhava e Isabella encarou estupefata a porta pequena e escura quando concluiu que a voz de Edward vinha de dentro daquele cômodo. Mas que diabos ele estava fazendo ali e quem estava com ele? Isabella subiu delicadamente tentando não fazer barulho algum na escrivaninha e encostou o ouvido na porta tentando escutar o que acontecia ali.

- É só um beijo, ela não vai nem descobrir. – ela ouviu uma voz infantil e anasalada falar e arregalou os olhos tamanha sua indignação.

- Mas eu não sei se isso é certo... – Edward tinha a voz trêmula e insegura e Isabella sentiu como se um bolo estivesse entalado no meio de sua garganta a lhe asfixiar lentamente.

- Eu sei que você quer Ed, e ela nem ao menos gosta de você!

Foi o que bastava, lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Isabella e ela não queria ficar ali nem por mais um minuto! Ed! Ela tinha o chamado pelo apelido!

Enojada com o diálogo que ouvira ela saiu correndo a esmo pelo corredor e antes que pudesse perceber sentiu uma porta batendo atrás de si e encarou a tela em branco que continuava no mesmo lugar. Deixou seu corpo deslizar pela porta até o chão e as lágrimas lhe escaparem junto com soluços incontroláveis. Como ele ousava? Eles tinham um compromisso para com o outro e lá estava ele quebrando-o totalmente. Ela sentia como se alguém lhe tivesse espalmado a cara e a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era que nunca deixaria que Edward a tocasse novamente. Nunca mais se permitiria sentir o estômago dando voltas quando ele lhe dirigisse a palavra, se é que ela o deixaria fazer isso novamente. Enxugou as lágrimas na manga do vestido e também jurou que não derramaria mais nenhuma lágrima por ele. Encarou a tela novamente e suspirou pesadamente, desfez a trança que amarrava seus cabelos e com os grampos o prendeu em um coque desajeitado, mas pelo menos não correria o risco de sujá-los, já bastava o vestido que ficaria bem manchado. Sorriu tristemente e levantando as mangas do vestido até acima do cotovelo pegou um dos pincéis no chão, molhou-o na tinta vermelha e o afundou furiosamente na tela que agora já não estava mais totalmente branca.

Edward coçou a cabeça em sinal de nervosismo e sorriu amarelo para a menina a sua frente. Será que ela não entendia que ele não queria aquilo? Quando aceitou passar a noite brincando e se divertindo com ela nunca pensou que ela lhe pediria aquilo. Um beijo! Por Deus! Onde ela estava com a cabeça, ele era casado e logo agora que as coisas estavam indo tão bem a estranha filha de Judith lhe pedia um beijo. Ela nascera um pouco depois de o acordo do casamento ser firmado e cresceu junto de Edward. Por muito tempo fora sua melhor amiga, mas então ele se casou. E agora ela reaparecia do nada reivindicando sua atenção e querendo um beijo. Ela só podia estar delirando, concluiu Edward enquanto afastava a garota pelos braços delicadamente antes que ela conseguisse o que queria. Viu o sorriso da mesma murchar e não evitou sentir um aperto no coração, apesar de tudo ela fora sua amiga por todos esses anos. Mas era de Isabella que ele deveria gostar e foi isso o que ele disse a ela.

- Sinto muito Kate! Mas eu devo lealdade a minha esposa. – ele disse enquanto dava as costas a ela pronto para sair da sala. Mas antes que pudesse ouviu um soluço e quando se virou novamente pra ela deu involuntariamente um passo para trás.

A expressão da menina se transformava e ela agora carregada um ódio imenso no olhar que direcionava ao garoto. Edward sentiu a voz falhar quando ela apontou o dedo na sua cara e ele deu mais um passo pra trás batendo as costas na porta e começou a procurar pela fechadura disfarçadamente enquanto a menina se colocou a falar num tom maldoso.

- Você vai se arrepender disso tudo que está fazendo Edward, você verá. Seu casamento nunca dará certo e quando você vier me procurar mais tarde eu vou rir na sua cara.

Ela dizia num tom furioso, e Edward, assustado, se perguntava onde ela havia aprendido a ter tanta raiva. Ela era apenas uma criança, mas falava como uma adulta revoltada e foi exatamente por isso que assim que encontrou a fechadura Edward deu um passo pra frente e puxou a porta que abriu para o lado de dentro. A menina interpretou isso de outra forma e sua expressão se suavizou formando um meio sorriso surpreso, mas que logo desapareceu quando Edward lhe deu novamente as costas e saltou por cima da escrivaninha desaparecendo logo em seguida pelo corredor. Correu apressado para o quarto ansioso por ver Isabella, mas a decepção lhe atingiu em cheio quando ele notou a cama dela vazia. Tudo que o que lhe restava fazer era dormir e foi o que ele fez, deitou-se e com os pensamentos perdidos em onde a garota havia se metido ele adormeceu.

O céu amanheceu extremamente limpo depois da tempestade da noite anterior e o sol brilhava no alto das montanhas distantes do reino. Isabella se mexeu incomodada e acabou despertando com alguns feixes de luz que atingiram seus olhos. Ela se sentou mas com o movimento logo levou as mãos ao pescoço devido a dor que se instalava ali. Coçou os olhos com a outra mão e ao observar a sala em que se encontrava lembrou dos acontecimentos da noite anterior e se deixou cair no chão novamente. Ela havia pintado até cansar as mãos e logo depois adormeceu ainda chorando no chão, devia ser por isso que seu pescoço e suas costas doíam tanto. Ela havia dormido no chão e agora se sentia como se tivesse enfrentado uma batalha algumas horas antes; o que não deixava de ser verdade, ela havia travado uma batalha com seu coração. Fechou todos os sentimentos bons que tinha em relação a Edward no canto mais obscuro e vazio que existia lá e prometeu a si mesma nunca mais abri-lo. Seus olhos se acostumaram com a claridade que entrava pela janela e ela encarou a tela pintada. Uma linda flor alaranjada enfeitava o quadro, com folhas azuladas e um fundo todo preto e branco. Era o que se podia chamar de alegre e doce, não fosse pelas centenas de filetes de sangue que escorriam em todas as pétalas da delicada flor. Isabella se levantou e sacudiu um pouco o vestido para tirar a poeira, mas foi em vão já que ela estava toda grudada na tinta que secara durante a noite. Mais um vestido para o lixo, mas pelo menos dessa vez Edward não tinha nada a ver com isso. Ela bateu na própria testa para afastá-lo novamente de sua mente e foi em direção a tela. Tirou do suporte e a colocou virada ao contrário encostada na parede de trás. Não queria ter que encarar a sua realidade no momento e antes que quebrasse a pintura no meio saiu apressada da sala. No caminho para o lavatório encontrou Judith que olhou espantada o estado que a menina se encontrava. Os cabelos totalmente revoltos presos a um coque que desmoronava aos poucos, o rosto, os braços e o vestido completamente sujos de tintas de várias cores e uma expressão vazia e derrotada. Sem nem uma palavra a serva a pegou pela mão continuando para o caminho do lavatório.

Isabella parecia mais um boneca de pano, não falava e nem fazia questão de ajudar Judith a tirar seu vestido, apenas encarava o nada. Judith desembaraçou com cuidado os longos cabelos da menina e deu um banho quente nela enquanto a mesma não dava sinais de vida interior. Colocou nela um vestido novo que chegara pela madrugada por um mensageiro do reino de seus pais e foi só quando ouviu isso que Isabella encarou Judith surpresa e pronunciou algo.

- Meus pais? – ela sussurrou enquanto Judith suspirava aliviada por ela aparentemente voltar a parecer um pouco normal.

- Sim, veio junto com uma mensagem de que eles chegam logo e um pedido de desculpas pela demora. John, o mensageiro ainda disse que agora eles só poderão vir uma vez por ano. A criação de gansos está dando mais trabalho do que eles planejavam. – a serva respondeu docemente enquanto terminava de pentear os cabelos da menina em uma longa trança.

Assim que ela terminou Isabella se virou de frente pra ela e sorriu triste.

- Me desculpa por isso Judith, eu não queria que você me visse assim.

Judith abriu um enorme sorriso diante da maturidade da menina e disse enquanto acariciava os cabelos da mesma.

- Não se preocupe meu anjo. Você sabe que eu sempre estarei aqui, só não me apareça mais uma vez com essa expressão vazia, me promete? – pediu enquanto estendia uma das mãos para a garota.

Isabella apertou a mão de Judith e com um sorriso um pouco mais alegre prometeu antes de ser avisada que o desjejum estava servido. Respirou fundo e desceu as escadas sentindo seu coração se perder dentro de um buraco sem fundo e os nervos doerem quando avistou a silhueta de Edward sentado ao lado de sua cadeira. Havia uma semana que ele tinha se mudado da cadeira mais distante dela para a mais perto, havia uma semana que eles tinham se aproximado subitamente, havia uma semana que ele tinha a beijado. A garota tratou de chutar esses pensamentos pra longe antes de se sentar a mesa e nem ao menos respondeu o animado bom dia de Edward. Se sentou totalmente ereta e instantaneamente notou o olhar confuso de Edward sobre si. Pegou um pedaço de pão com ele ainda a observando e assim que o levou a boca o garoto pareceu decidir que não havia nada com ela e pegou um pedaço ainda maior que o de Isabella e o enfiou na boca. Isabella bufou enquanto se virava pra ele que comia com a boca aberta deixando alguns farelos escaparem.

- Será que dá pra você se comportar como um ser humano? – ela disse rudemente antes de voltar a mastigar o pão.

Edward se virou quase que instantaneamente pra ela com os olhos arregalados e engoliu o pão antes de responder.

- O que há de errado com você Isabella? Passou a noite toda fora e agora vem com essa educação de elefante me xingar! – ele disse irritado pelo jeito seco dela.

Ela parou tudo o que estava fazendo e encarou furiosamente os olhos de Edward que a fitava irritado.

- Como você ousa? – ela disse com ódio enquanto seus olhos dilaceravam os dele. – EU passei a noite toda fora? Tem certeza Edward? – ela perguntou sarcástica antes de virar a cara novamente.

E então Edward entendeu, ou pelo menos pensou que entendeu. Ela estava assim porque ele havia saído de noite, e devia ter sido por isso que ela não estava no quarto quando ele voltou, deve ter ido procura-lo e acabou desistindo e dormindo em outro lugar.

- Bella , eu... Me desculpe. – ele disse sincero enquanto se apressava para tomar a mão dela nas suas. Mas a atitude dela ele não poderia esperar nunca.

Ela se afastou dele com um pulo e no seu olhar continha um ódio palpável.

- Nunca... mais... me toque! – ela sibilou essas palavras antes de desaparecer pelas escadas, deixando um Edward totalmente confuso encarando o lugar em que os olhos dela estiveram antes.


End file.
